LOVENATSU
by Lee Ab Koi
Summary: El amor se encuentra donde ella menos se lo espera. NaLu.


**¡Hola lectores! Estoy de vuelta con esta historia. Como saben, una de mis fuentes principales es la música, de nuevo la idea me llegó al escuchar una canción y el título de la esa canción es L.O.V.E.D.A.R.C.Y. del soundtrack de la película Austenland (no se nota que adoro las obras de Jane Austen, no XD).**

**En fin, espero que les guste. Fairy Tail pertenece a ****真島ヒロ****, todos los derechos reservados.**

* * *

**「L.O.V.E.N.A.T.S.U.」**

* * *

Terminó de leer por décimo quinta o era… ¿sexta vez? ya ni se acordaba, ese libro que tanto amaba y era su favorito por encima de todos: Orgullo y Prejuicio. La primera vez que lo leyó –hace ya muchos ayeres–, quedó fascinada con la historia de las hermanas Bennett y de la relación de una de estas, Elizabeth con el perfecto, sensible, guapísimo –y todos los demás objetivos que conocemos– del señor Darcy. Fitzwilliam Darcy, desde esa vez, se convirtió en su ideal de hombre, en el príncipe que quería conocer cuando fuera mayor y vivir una historia de amor como la de Lizzy y él.

Y pues, ella siendo prácticamente una princesa y viviendo siempre rodeada de gente reconocida y adinerada, no faltó uno que otro que se quiso parecer a su perfecto Darcy, pero era tan perfectamente _perfecto_ que ella terminó rindiéndose y rechazó a cualquiera que la cortejara. Ellos no eran Darcy, su Darcy es perfecto y ellos no. Así fue conocida como Lucy "princesa de hielo" Heartphillia por todos los caballeros burgueses. Tiempo después de recibir ese apodo, escapó de casa.

Era entonces que se hallaba en ese gremio, rodeada de toda la gente que ella ama y que la aman también. Su vida era prácticamente perfecta. Sin embargo, sentía que le hacía falta ese Darcy que todavía quería. Pero en ese gremio no había nadie que se asemejara ni remotamente a Darcy. No había nadie rico, guapo ni soltero, ni mucho menos sensible, romántico y todo eso que hace a Darcy perfecto. Por más que buscaba y buscaba y buscaba…su Darcy no aparecía.

Y así pasó su primer año en Fairy Tail.

Echó un suspiro mientras admiraba la portada de ese libro que tanto le gustaba. Estaba ya bastante gastada y las letras del título estaban casi borradas. Pero amaba ese libro como a su vida. Fue un regalo de su fallecida madre que atesoraba mucho. Incluso en la primera página venía una dedicatoria de ella, con su fina caligrafía.

"_Recuerda que eres una princesa, Lucy. Y no importa cuánto tardes en encontrarlo, te aseguro que el amor te estará esperando en el lugar donde menos te lo esperes. De tu madre, Layla."_

Sonrió con dulzura al leer esa nota. Cada que la leía, sus esperanzas crecían un poco más. ¡Claro! En algún lugar allá afuera estaba su Darcy, esperando por ella. Empezó a fantasear con ese momento, cuando escucha un fuerte estruendo a su alrededor que la saca de su ensimismamiento. Al fijar sus ojos en el causante de semejante escándalo, solo puede rodar los ojos: Natsu. Eso ya no la sorprendía para nada, ese muchacho siempre era el que alborotaba todo en Fairy Tail. Pero, no pudo mantener sus ojos lejos de él por mucho tiempo. Como un imán, su sola imagen los atraía y los retenía por largo tiempo. Ya se le había hecho un hábito sin darse cuenta, el mirar a Natsu. Y solo podía pensar una cosa: él no se acercaba pero ni tantito a su querido Darcy. Natsu era lo opuesto a Darcy, todo lo opuesto. Sin embargo, algo tenía que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Fue así, que una palpitación le indicó algo. Una idea. Una revelación había iluminado su cabeza esa fresca mañana de viernes. Por un momento se llenó de horror, y casi ponía la misma cara de la pintura de El grito. No claro que no, eso no podía ser. ¡Por Mavis, eso no podía ser! De un salto se paró de donde hace instantes se hallaba alegremente sentada, con los nervios de punta. Sin hacer ruido alguno, se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a la puerta del gremio y salir de ahí. Las palpitaciones seguían cada vez más fuertes. Y su rostro empezó a encenderse. Ni cuenta se dio de la rapidez de sus pasos que ya la habían llevado a la puerta de su departamento. Eso no le podía estar pasando a ella.

Lo primero que hizo al saberse segura dentro de su casa, fue deslizarse sobre la puerta, con el rostro encendido en carmín y las palpitaciones en la garganta. ¿De verdad? _¿Natsu era su Darcy?_

Oh no, eso era imposible. Solo basta compararlos para saberlo. Darcy es un caballero, tiene modales, nunca se burla de una dama y es sumamente romántico; en cambio Natsu, no le importa más que la comida y las peleas, siempre se burla de ella y tiene su patético vértigo con los transportes. ¿En qué mundo cabría pensar que Natsu era el equivalente de Darcy en el mundo real?

Negando reiteradas veces, se puso de pie y caminó un par de pasos, hasta que se dio cuenta que había olvidado el libro en el gremio. Justo estaba dirigiéndose a la puerta para regresar por él cuando un rostro muy familiar la intercepta.

-¡N-Natsu!- exclama, en shock.

-Hola Luce- le responde con su sonrisa resplandeciente.

-¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a traerte esto, al parecer lo olvidaste. Levy me dijo que era tuyo- mencionó, extendiendo su mano con el preciado libro en ella. La rubia miró el libro y luego a Natsu, y luego otra vez el libro. Tomó con suavidad el libro, en silencio.

-G-Gracias por traerlo Natsu.

Él solo le respondió con una sonrisa. Eso solo hizo que algo dentro de ella explotara.

-L-Lo siento, t-tengo cosas que hacer, ¡nos vemos más tarde!- casi le gritó, cerrándole la puerta en la cara. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y su rostro de nuevo encendido en rojo. Del otro lado de la puerta solo se oye una respiración.

-De acuerdo, Luce. ¡Nos vemos!

Y luego se oyen pasos alejándose. Lucy suspira. Se dirige al sillón y se echa encima. Abre el libro en la primera página, y nota que algo sale flotando y cae al piso. Extrañada, lo levanta y se da cuenta que es una fotografía de ella y Natsu juntos. Ambos sonriendo. Ambos felices. No reprime su sonrisa. Al voltear la fotografía, nota una letra descuidada, que dice su nombre y a un lado un pequeño corazón. No tuvo que pensarlo mucho para saber que quien escribió eso fue Natsu. Esta vez no solo fue una sonrisa, sino una risa completa.

Ya lo comprendía. Ahora todo estaba encajando a la perfección. Todo estaba tomando su significado. Su encuentro no fue casualidad. Su encuentro estaba escrito en las estrellas. Fue justo como le dijo su madre en la dedicatoria, que justo ahora se encontraba pasando los dedos sobre las letras. _En el lugar donde menos te lo esperes_. Sonrió de nuevo, con el rostro coloreado de un dulce carmín.

Tal vez Natsu era todo lo contrario a lo que ella soñaba. No era un caballero ni mucho menos romántico. Pero, todo lo que él era, era lo que le había hecho falta siempre. Se dio cuenta en ese momento que no necesitaba un caballero que llegara a rescatarla en su caballo blanco, sino simplemente un chico torpe e infantil que compartiera con ella una vida. Una vida que, sin saberlo, ya había comenzado.

**Bueno, ¿qué opinan? Lo había comenzado desde hace como dos meses pero no había tenido tiempo de continuarlo. Espero no me haya quedado demasiado forzado jeje. Muchas gracias de antemano por pasarse a leer, recuerden que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos.**

_**Lee Ab Koi**_


End file.
